Came to me
by Chachos
Summary: [AU] [Gruvia] ¿Para que carajos se quedaban a mi lado entonces?, y se hacían llamar mis amigos. -Yo no quiero tener lastima de ustedes, déjenme solo. Eso y mil cosas más les había gritado. Yo no quiero que alguien se quede a mi lado solo por lastima, quiero que estén conmigo por quien soy y lo que tengo. -¡Ya le dije que Juvia no está con usted por lastima!
1. Celeste

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

**_Holoo pequeños monstruos~, ya se que dirán que como chingo con otra historia en vez de acabar las que ya tengo. Peeeeeeeeeerooo déjenme informarles que está historia no será tan larga, tendrá pocos capítulos además de que en algunas partes los harán llorar (o eso creo yo), pero en fin, solo diré que esta historia será toda absolutamente toda de Gray's PoV, y trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo para no sacarlo de su rol de chico rudo/tsundere, así que sin más los dejo con la historia!, espero sus bellos y sensualotes reviews! _**

* * *

_¿Saben?, las personas me preguntaran si yo podría volver a enamorarme…sin duda diría que sí. ¿La razón?, no lo sé…simplemente sé que llego. Cuando todos comenzaron a sentir lastima por mí, no necesitaba que sintieran eso por mí, simplemente quería apoyo de las personas que creí que eran mis amigos. Incluso mi novia de toda la vida se alejó de mí. Ahora si me sentía por completo vacío…solo contaba con la ayuda de mi padre, mi madre murió hace años y ahora solo éramos él y yo. ¿A qué viene el comentario de al principio?, simplemente creí que sería imposible volver a enamorarme o sentir ese afecto, después de que Nano me botara me volví a ser como era antes, frío y un vil resentido con la vida. Pero después de la nada llego ella, incluso cuando yo estaba con Nano. Ella ya había llegado…No soy de los que suelen hablar mucho, pero comenzare a contar lo sucedido…_

__**[#]**__

**_Capítulo I. Celeste._**

**_._**

**_._**

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro. Me encontraba en el comedor, desayunando junto a mi padre y mis hermanos. La misma rutina diaria, lleve lo último que quedaba de mi pan tostado a la boca y lo trague, tome mi jugo de naranja y por último, y como siempre fui el primero en levantarme del comedor. Deje mis platos en el fregadero, mire al cielo por la pequeña ventana que había. Chasque la lengua en señal de molestia, el día estaba nublado. No era que me molestara la lluvia, pero odiaba cargar con paraguas. Pues a pesar de ir en coche a la universidad, tenía que cargar con uno ya que está era muy amplia y no todos los pasillos contaban con techo.

— ¿Ya te vas? —Me pregunto mi padre, bajando un poco el periódico que leía y con una ceja alzada.

—Aún es muy temprano. —Le respondí. — Además no creo que Nano aún este lista, así que me quedaré a hacer algo de tiempo aquí.

—Yo me voy ya. —Se hizo presente la voz de Ultear. ¿Se iría tan temprano?, bueno siempre es puntual, pero… ¿irse mucho antes de que iniciaran sus clases?, eso no es muy usual en ella. —Tenemos una junta importante, y como representante del consejo estudiantil debo estar junto al presidente del consejo. —Ya se me hacía raro que ella se fuera más temprano de lo usual. Se despidió de todos en la mesa y se fue.

—¿Y tú Lyon? —Le pregunto mi padre al verlo sentado de manera perezosa en la silla.

—Yo en un momento me iré, tengo práctica de Hockey a primera hora. —El bruto de Lyon miró su reloj y abrió tanto como pudo sus ojos rasgados. —Creo que ya me voy o no llegare, nos vemos más tarde. —Y sin más ese papa Noel sin gracia dejo la casa. Dejándonos solo a Silver y a mí.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio después de ver al idiota de Lyon irse. Yo me recargue en la barra que había en el comedor y mi pierna comenzó a moverse por sí sola con un ligero tic. No era que no me llevará bien con mi padre, al contrario nos llevábamos de maravilla, pero no éramos de tener muy fija una conversación. Estaba por irme a la sala por mis cosas, Nano no tardaría en llamarme, bueno eso hasta que la voz de mi padre me hizo detenerme.

—Gray. —Le hice una señal de que continuara hablando. —Hoy llegará un socio muy importante. —Ah…ya sé por dónde va el asunto. Seguramente querrá que vaya como representante para ver mis capacidades de trabajar en su empresa. Hace apenas unas semanas atrás le había pedido lo mismo a Lyon, así que tal vez quiere probar el potencial de ambos. —No, no tampoco es lo que crees…él además de ser mi socio, es un viejo amigo…se podría decir que mi mejor amigo de casi toda la vida. —Okay, esto ya era algo raro. Silver nunca hablaba de que tuviera un mejor amigo, no que yo recordara…Solo se y desde que tengo memoria que habla con un tal sujeto llamado Keith, pero de ahí en fuera no conozco a nadie más. —La cosa es que viene con sus dos hijos, y está noche les daré la bienvenida con una cena aquí en la casa, pues aparte de venir solo por negocio se quedará permanentemente a vivir en la ciudad, y quiero que los tres, tanto Ultear como Lyon, y tú estén presentes, se que a lo mejor tendrás planes con Nano, pero solo les quiero pedir de favor eso para que los hijos de mi socio y amigo, se sientan un poco más en confianza.

—¿Ultear y Lyon ya sabían?

—Se los mencione ayer. — ¿Ayer?...ah yo no estaba en casa. Había salido al cine con Nano a ver una película que ella había estado esperando a que saliera, no sé, la verdad no recuerdo el nombre. Bueno, volviendo al tema de Silver, creo que no me haría mal aceptar lo que me pide, después de todo me lo pide como un favor…y bueno, a ver qué. —Está bien, me quedaré a cenar hoy.

—Puedes invitar a Nano si lo deseas, ya sabes que ella es bien recibida.

—No creo que quiera ya que es algo familiar. —Le respondí con simpleza.

—¡Pero ella es de la familia! —Me dijo de manera enérgica. Era verdad, mi padre veía a Nano ya como mi esposa o algo por el estilo. Bueno con cinco años de noviazgo ¿Quién no lo pensaría?, eso sin contar cuando éramos niños.

—Va, va yo le comento, no exasperes tanto. —Trate de sonar lo menos molesto, la verdad no lo estaba pero mi forma de hablar mostraba lo contrario en muchas ocasiones. Y ahora que lo recordaba… ¡Un viejo mejor amigo mío y de Natsu se traslada hoy a la universidad donde estamos!, Sin quererle cortar de mala gana la plática a mi padre le mencione que ya debía irme y que a la noche lo vería.

Tome mis cosas y salí de la casa. Entre al coche, lo encendí y espere a que calentará un poco, pues con esté clima el motor muy seguramente se encontraba casi congelado. Una vez que el coche se calentó arranque, encendí la radio y conecte mi teléfono a un cable que estaba conectado a está, así podría ir escuchando mi música favorita sin necesidad de ir moviéndole a cada estación de radio, busque una canción hasta que salió "wonderwall" de oasis, era una de mis canciones favoritas. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba afuera de la casa de Nano, así que solo me dedique a esperarla a que saliera, me recargue en el asiento y justo cuando cerré mis ojos escuche un portazo y como la música era apagada. Me reincorporé y miré a Nano con algo de confusión.

—¿Paso algo? —La cuestione. Era raro verla de mal humor, siempre se mostraba sonriente y feliz.

—Nada en especial…—Me respondió de manera quedada. No quise preguntarle nada, nunca fui bueno con las mujeres, y con Nano nunca tuve algún problema, y si lo había lo olvidábamos y ya. Se acercó a mí para depositarme un beso corto en los labios y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa. —Buenos días, perdón por olvidar saludarte.

—Está bien, no hay problema. —Le sonreí y arranque el coche de nuevo. Sabía que a Nano no le agradaba mucho el estilo de música que yo escuchaba, así que deje la radio tal cual.

—Por cierto, me dijiste que hoy llega un amigo de Natsu y tuyo de la infancia ¿verdad? —Pregunto repentinamente. Yo solo respondí con un "aja" y un asentimiento. Ella soltó una risilla.

—¿Qué pasa? —Cuestione curioso y con una ceja alzada. ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia?

—Nada, es solo que estoy un poco celosa. — ¿Celosa?, ¿Eso porque?, ella sabía que solo tenía ojos para ella y nadie más, así que la mire algo extrañado. —Es que estás tan emocionado por la llegada de tu amigo, me siento celosa de que te pongas muy feliz de verlo. —Me dijo entre risas. Por una parte sabía que ella estaba feliz por mí, pues era muy raro en mí mostrarme muy emocionado por alguna razón.

—No deberías de estarlo, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti guapa. —Le respondí de manera seria.

—Lo sé. —Me sonrió. — ¡Por cierto!, ¿Qué te pareció la película qué vimos? — ¿Por qué pregunta eso tan repentinamente?, obviamente no le iba a decir que la película no me gusto, no quería que se sintiera ofendida o desilusionada. La verdad había mejores películas que esa, pero como ella esperaba con ansias aquella película decidí acompañarla.

—Pues, estuvo bien. —Respondí con simpleza. Ya habíamos llegado a la universidad, estacione el coche y lo apague.

—¿Si no te gusto para que ibas conmigo a verla? —Y aquí viene lo que trate de evitar. —Sabes que te he dicho innumerables veces que si no quieres hacer algo conmigo bien me lo puedes decir. —Respondió de manera golpeada mientras tomaba su bolso.

—Nano, no quiero discutir contigo por una película. —Le respondí lo más sereno que pude y claro que pude ver de reojo su expresión de indignación cuando me gire para tomar mi mochila y mí maletín con la laptop.

Ella inhalo y luego exhalo. —Bien, tampoco quiero discutir, pero últimamente cada cosa que te propongo que hagamos juntos no te parece o simplemente respondes "estuvo bien, no estaba mal". —Volvió a responder con su tono de voz lleno de indignación. Yo la amo y quiero mucho, pero me desagrada que para todo se indigne o que todo le responda cuando me pregunta algo le parezca mal. La vi bajarse del coche y yo hice lo mismo. —No me sigas, hoy quiero ir sola.

—Si eso quieres…—Respondí encogiéndome de hombros mientras la miraba alejarse. — ¿Qué carajos el pasa?, últimamente la que está rara es ella, no yo…

Le reste importancia al asunto y seguí con mi camino. Y la mera verdad no pude evitar darle vuelta al asunto con Nano, por un momento sonó muy convencida cuando me dijo que estaba celosa del amigo de Natsu y mío. Eso era raro, ella nunca se mostraba celosa. A lo lejos vislumbre mi aula, así que sin pensármelo apresure el paso para llegar lo más pronto posible. Saludaba algunos conocidos que me cruzaba. Cuando di vuelta en una esquina para llegar a mi salón sentí mi vista desvanecerse un poco y una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio y haciendo que me sujetara en la pared. Sentí las miradas curiosas sobre mí, nunca me había pasado este tipo de cosas, tal vez era por no dormir, últimamente me desvelaba mucho haciendo proyectos. Lleve mi mano al puente de mi nariz y lo frote un poco, pensando que con eso el dolor se fuese a pasar. Eso hasta que escuche a alguien llamarme.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Cuestiono una voz femenina. Cuando me di cuenta, había unos brazos más pequeños rodeándome. Una vez que mi vista se aclaro vi un cabello azul celeste junto a unos ojos de un azul más profundo mirándome de manera curiosa y…¿preocupados?, me reincorpore y solo asentí a su pregunta. En todos los semestres que llevo estudiando nunca la había visto aquí, o no la había notado. —Me alegra que estés bien. —Dijo de manera aliviada. Luego la mire agacharse mientras acercaba una caja a ella en la cual habían cosas que honestamente no puse atención, o mi cerebro no me dejaba pensar, solo reconocí un micrófono y unos enorme audífonos junto a una cámara, echo a la caja unos cables que se habían tirado al suelo. Instintivamente me agache y tome la caja, tomándola por sorpresa a ella que al instante se levantó y me sonrió al momento en que le entregaba su caja.

—Gracias por lo de hace rato…¿ahmm? —Espere a que me dijera su nombre, aunque no pareció captarlo hasta segundos después.

—¡Juvia, Juvia Lockser! —Contestó de manera muy rápida, pero logré entenderla. ¿Juvia?, nunca había escuchado ese nombre por aquí. Bueno, solo me ayudo un poco al preguntarme si estaba bien. —Lo siento, pero ella debe irse, va tarde en su primer día. —Me dijo de manera cortes mientras se iba yendo.

Yo solo me giré un poco para ver cómo se iba. La verdad solo miraba como su cabello azulado y ondulado de movía de un lado a otro mientras corría y tropezaba de manera torpe. Sonreí para mis adentro, en definitiva esa chica era algo rara. Metí mis manos a los bolsillos de mi chamarra y seguí mi paso para entrar a mi salón de clases. Justo cuando entre fui recibido por una bola de papel en la cara, por cortesía de un pelirosado.

—¡Deja de hacer esas idioteces Natsu!

—¡Cállate! —Me lanzó otra bola de papel mientras se acercaba a mí.— ¡Llevamos rato esperándote calzoncillo-man!

—¡Ese no es mi problema imbécil! —Espera…el idiota de Natsu dijo que…¿Llevaban rato esperándome?

—Ustedes nunca cambian, par de ruidosos. —Nos dijo una voz un poco más gruesa y molesta a la de nosotros. Un momento… ¡Ese era!...

—¿Gajeel? —Cuestione de una manera que me hacía lucir como él imbécil que no era.

—Gehee~…¿¡Quien más podría ser Stripper!?

_**To **be continued..._

* * *

**_¿Y bien?, ¿que tal el primer capítulo?, se que no es tan largo, pero los demás capis irán aumentando de poquito, tal vez ponga lemon no se, pero de mientras lo dejare en rated T por mal lenguaje y otras cosillas~, en fin me retiro que ya llegaron por mi y me secuestran! (?), Miki &amp; Nanny, si leen esto las amo (?) _**

**_~Chachos~_**


	2. Gris

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar :c**

**Creo que les debo una explicación de porque me he tardado tanto en actualizar, lo lamento pero cosas surgieron y la verdad creo que tardare un poco más en actualizar las demás historias, ¿la razón?, el viernes pasado internamos a mi madre en el hospital para una operación de matriz :v, se suponía que ese día la operarían pero llevo más tiempo, ya saben, el típico montón de viejas siliconas, ya ni las que estaban dando a luz, el quirofano estaba lleno de siliconas, btw, la operación de mi madre se retraso hasta el sábado por la tarde/noche, y bueno el fin de semana fue algo pesado ya que entre mis dos hermanas mayores yo nos turnábamos de haber quien se quedaba en la casa con mis sobrinos y quien en el hospital y esas mamadas, y bueh apenas el domingo por la tarde dieron de alta a mi madre, pero...la cosa por la cual tal vez tarde más en actualizar es por los cuidados de mi mum, estará incapacitada creo que por varios meses (si es que no le dicen que medio año :v), no se podrá mover mucho y pues yo estaré atendiéndola y así (no sola, pero si llevaré un poco más de carga) y bueh según el doctor nos informo que su estado si es delicado, si hace mucho movimiento corre el riesgo de que la vejiga se le caiga :v, y bueh ya!, mucho show con esto, solo era una aclaración por si me ausento más de lo debido!, en fin los dejo con el capítulo y espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**.**

**II. Gris**

**.**

**.**

_Toda ella es azul y en sus ojos vació el azul del mar. Sentía las caricias que me daba tirados en la arena con olor a coco del protector solar que ella usaba, mientras que la brisa de las olas nos mantenía frescos mientras mirábamos al sol esconderse, en aquel pequeño lugar de la playa que ambos considerábamos como nuestro lugar "secreto" ya que era de los pocos lugares que nadie frecuentaba y para suerte nuestra nos daba un hermoso panorama._

**[#]**

El día transcurrió lento para mi desgracia, pero al menos no lo resentí tanto, ya que algunas clases las compartía con Natsu y Gajeel, con ese par de idiotas no sentía cuando transcurría el día la verdad sentía esa escancia de los viejos momentos que pasábamos en la escuela cuando éramos más chicos. Y ahora me encontraba en la última hora del periodo matutino para salir al descanso y poder comer algo con estos inútiles, tenía mi codo recargada en la paleta de mi banco y mi mejilla recargada en la mano, mi otro brazo se encontraba haciendo un ruido leve mientras lo movía con los dedos, él profesor estaba dando su sermón típico de la semana, rodé mis ojos y me dedique a ver por la ventana, ver a los demás alumnos pasar por el pasillo era más interesante, entre uno de esos paso Nano con Merie, su mejor amiga, estuve esperando a que ella volteara a verme hasta que se detuvo, me miro para después curvar una sonrisa mientras ella esperaba a que yo le devolviera el gesto, pero eso nunca paso ya que mis ojos se desviaron a otro punto, la chica que está mañana me había ayudado…¿Julieta?...la verdad no recuerdo su nombre, pero el verla de nuevo hizo que mi mirada automáticamente dejara de ver a Nano para contemplarla a otra chica que no era mi novia, ella iba acompañada por dos sujetos más, uno rubio y un pelinegro que le andaban ayudando con unas cajas. Fruncí el entrecejo al ver que ambos chicos le sonreían como bobos y ella de igual forma les sonreía amablemente, si no mal recuerdo esos tipos son de la universidad de al lado, Sabertooth. Por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirar a ese trío, a lo lejos escuche como la voz de alguien carraspeaba como cuando tosen o quieren que les pongas atención. Hasta que escuche mi nombre.

—¿Nano? —Cuestione algo desconcertado. ¿¡A qué hora se habían metido Nano y Merie a mi salón!?...o más importante ¿¡Cuando termino la clase!? Esos idiotas de Natsu y Gajeel me abandonaron, aclare un poco mi garganta para tratar de hacerme el que no la había visto, bueno técnicamente no la había visto…y se miraba molesta. —¿Qué sucede guapa? ¿Vamos a almorzar?

—Creo que tú ya almorzaste. —Me respondió con sequedad y los brazos cruzados. Mil y un putas, tenía esa mirada que decía claramente que no tendríamos sexo en un tiempo.

—Solo desayune lo que Silver preparo en la mañana. —Respondí tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

—¡No te hagas el tonto Gray! —Grito y dio un golpe con la palma de su mano a la paleta de mi banco haciendo caer mis cosas al suelo. Alce una ceja y la mire extrañado. —¡Vi claramente cómo te estabas comiendo con la mirada a la tipa nueva que iba con los chicos de Saber! —Claro, ahora se dé que va este pancho.

—Sabes que no me gusta dar explicaciones. —Me levante de mi banco para agacharme a recoger mis cosas del piso y echarlas a mi mochila bajo la mirada de Nano. —Pero solo te diré que tuve problema en la mañana y quería recordar si era esa chica la que me ayudo.

—Claro, la tipa nueva ahora resulta ser una hermana de la caridad. —Bufo Nano aun cruzada de brazos. —¿Esperas que me crea eso?, todos los tipos andan tirando baba detrás de ella, es peor que cuando Heartfilia viene a ver a Dragneel, y yo que pensé que solo el gorilla que tienes por amigo era el único que había entrado.

—Mi amigo tiene nombre y se llama Gajeel, y si crees que la tipa nueva es una hermana de la caridad por ayudarme cuando estuve a punto de desmayarme, me temo que debo decirte que sí lo es. —Respondí mientras en mi mente contaba hasta diez para no sonar grosero. Termine de guardar mis cosas y me lleve la mochila a un hombro mientras me dirigía a la salida del salón. —Si me disculpas iré a almorzar a alguna parte, a la salida nos vemos.

Y sin más salí del aula, no tuve que caminar tantos metros para toparme con Natsu, el cual me estaba esperando recargado en la pared de otra aula.

—Estuvo fuerte el pancho ¿no? —Me pregunto haciendo referencia a lo sucedido con Nano, si alguien además de Gajeel o Erza me conocían perfectamente, ese era Natsu.

—Meeh, lo normal ya sabes. —Respondí encogiéndome de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto mientras ambos empezábamos a caminar. —Aunque creo que esta vez sí exagero un poco, pero ya se le pasara…y a todo esto, ¿Dónde está Gajeel?

—Ah, el sesos de tornillo dijo nos alcanzaba en la cafetería, creo que iba a buscar a alguien. —Dijo Natsu un tanto más relajado.

Caminamos un rato hasta llegar al edificio de la cafetería, ambos compramos nuestra comida y después fuimos a buscar lugar, pues todas las mesas estaban llenas, dos bolas de papel de aluminio rebotaron en nuestras cabezas, enojados por tal gesto volteamos en todas las direcciones buscando al responsable, hoy no estaba de muy buen humor y no me vendría mal propinarle golpes a algún pendejete.

—¡Gehee! ¡Ustedes sí que son distraídos! —Nos dijo Gajeel burlándose desde el segundo piso de la cafetería, ahora entiendo fue él quien nos lanzo las bolas de aluminio. —¡Encontré una mesa vacía muevan sus asquerosos traseros para acá!

Soltando una que otra maldición el pelo de salmón y yo subimos al segundo piso hasta que encontramos a Gajeel, quien se encontraba afortunadamente con una mesa vacía para cuatro personas. Los tres dejamos nuestras mochilas en la silla restante y nos sentamos para almorzar y hablar de alguno que otro tema random.

—Por cierto. —Se hizo presente la voz de Natsu.— ¿Podrías mencionarme de que fue ahora el pancho? —Gajeel lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Nano le hizo un pancho?, vaya eso se podría decir que es algo nuevo no tan nuevo. —Argumento Gajeel, Natsu solo asintió y yo le di una mordida a mí hamburguesa.

—En realidad fueron dos. —Les respondí y ellos se miraron sorprendidos entre sí.

—Okay eso si es nuevo. —Dijo el pelos rosas.

—La tercera es la vencida Stripper.

—El primero fue en la mañana, ya saben llego por ella normal y en lo que la espero pues me pongo a escuchar música, se subió y me apago el estéreo y no traía buena cara, después de unos minutos ya estaba bien y me menciono algo de la película que vimos el otro día, para no hacerla de pedo le dije que me parecía bien, pero creo que no la convencí del todo porque empezó a decir que para que iba con ella al cine a ver esa mentada película si no la quería ver y que ella hacía lo posible por mantener nuestra relación en mejor estatus social y estabilidad, todas esas jaladas ya saben. —Les respondí encogiéndome de hombros, pero por sus expresiones creo que se habían sorprendido.

—¿¡Te armo todo un pancho solo por una película!? —Me cuestiono Natsu y yo solo asentí.

—Deja tú la película, ¡Te salió con otros temas a flote que tenían cero que ver que con la mentada película! —Respondió Gajeel un poco aterrado.

—Pues sí, ya que.

—¿Y el pancho de hace rato porque fue? —¡Pero que tan necio eres Natsu!

—Nada importante, se hizo una loca idea de que yo ando de coqueto con una chica. —Gajeel y Natsu me miraron inquiridoramente. —¡Lógicamente no lo ando! —Les respondí un tanto abochornado…momento, ¿¡porque mierdas me abochorno!?

—Que aburrido eres. —Dijeron al unisonó.

—Y bueno, ¿al menos la tipa estaba buena? —Cuestiono Natsu dándole una mordida a su emparedado.

—¿Tenía buen trasero? —Acoto Gajeel.

Yo solo me medio atragante con el té de durazno que bebía. ¿Qué si la tipa estaba buena?, ¡No tenía idea, ni siquiera la vi tan bien!, todo por la culpa de los tipos de Saber…pero tenía bonito cabello y ojos muy expresivos, una piel muy blanca y unos labios tan carnosos que…¿Qué carajos estas pensando Gray?, ¡Ya tienes novia carajo! Miré como Natsu y Gajeel se miraban entre sí con complicidad y esas estúpidas sonrisas burlonas pintadas en sus estúpidos rostros.

—Por lo visto a nuestro hielito con patas le han movido el tapete y una extraña. —Dijo el bobo de Natsu entre risas.

—¡Gehee! Sabía que en cualquier momento los ojos del Stripper mirarían a otra dirección que no fuese Nano.

¿Hablaban enserio?...bueno yo sabía que mi relación con Nano no era la mejor, teníamos problemas como todas las parejas, también sabía que a este par de idiotas les empalagaba mi relación de años, bueno si yo fuese ellos también me empalagaría si llevarán de tiempo lo que yo llevo con Nano.

—Y a todo esto Natsu. —Aclare un poco mi garganta después de pasar el bocado de comida que ingería. —¿Qué ha pasado con lo de Lisanna y la llorona?

—Ah eso. —Respondió el pelos de chicle como si nada y dando otra mordida a su sándwich. —Sigo con ella, y Luce no es llorona…bueno, tal vez sí pero solo un poco.

Gajeel nos miraba confundido. Era verdad él sesos de tornillos no sabía nada de la rubia que venía constantemente a buscar a Natsu a la universidad, miré al pelos de chicle y le hice una seña con la cabeza para que contara lo de la rubia y Gajeel supiera más del tema, le habíamos comentado pero no todo.

—Cuéntale tú. —Respondió Natsu mientras se levantaba de su silla. —Iré a comprar más comida y algo de beber, ¿quieren algo?

—Tráeme otro té de los de durazno y un burrito. —Le respondí yo.

—Yo quiero dos hamburguesas de las que son doble. —Dijo Gajeel, enserio…¿Cómo comía como cerdo sin engordar?, bueno eso que nunca hemos tenido problema con eso ninguno de los tres.

—¡Ya vuelvo! —Y sin más el idiota de pelo rosa desapareció de nuestras vistas.

—Bien, se que la llorona es rubia y me mencionaron algo de eso hace dos meses, cuando hicieron destrozos en una presentación de no sé qué fregaderas de la hija de Heartfilia. —Añadió Gajeel.

—Exacto, dejando de lado los destrozos, fuimos llevados a la delegación y la hija de Heartfilia fue a retirar los cargos, y tuvimos suerte de que lo sucedido no se esparciera, además él padre del sesos de carbón y mi padre estaban fuera de la ciudad, y bueno técnicamente quien viene todos los días sin falta al terminar el horario de Natsu es Lucy, la hija de Heartfilia.

—Así que la hijita del dictador Heartfilia se enamoro de Salamander. —Dijo con burla Gajeel.

—Sí, y digamos que Natsu no le es del todo indiferente.

—¿Y qué paso con la Strauss?

—Lo acabas de oír, sigue con ella. —Respondí encogiéndome de hombros. —Según el muy idiota dice que no siente nada que no se amistad por la llorona.

—Gehee, Salamander no cambia…bueno al menos con lo de Lisanna siempre fue sincero.

—Pues no, pero ya vez como es, él muy idiota siempre niega lo obvio.

—¡Ya vine!

—Y hablando del rey de roma…

—Y el pendejo que se asoma ¡Gehee!

Y así pasamos la hora del almuerzo, platicando y comiendo a nuestro paso, era demasiada casualidad que los tres tuviéramos una hora libre después del almuerzo, así que la aprovechamos para tirar algo de flojera en donde estábamos. La hora paso de manera rápida y tomamos cada uno nuestras cosas, Natsu y Gajeel iban a clases de talleres diferentes al mío, así que saliendo de la cafetería tomamos caminos diferentes. Durante mi trayecto todo fue silencioso y tranquilo, solo iba yo, mis auriculares y la música de mi celular haciéndome compañía. Aunque entre ratos iba pensando en las cosas que habíamos platicado en la cafetería, ¿sería cierto que lo de Nano y yo ya había llegado a eso que llaman costumbre o rutina?, en ocasiones había que lo sentía así por los constantes cambios de humor repentinos que ella tenía y no, ella no es bipolar, según solo se exaspera y por eso es así. Luego pensaba en lo de Natsu con Lisanna, ¿ella sabrá que viene Lucy todos los días a verlo?, ¡Claro que debería saberlo!, aunque tal vez no le tome importancia últimamente Lisanna también ha estado un tanto distante por así decirlo, pero en fin ese no era mi problema ya.

—Hey Gray. —Me saludo Loke, otro buen amigo de nosotros.

—¿Qué hay Loke? —Salude normalmente, a decir por su semblante creo que hará un comentario sobre la chica nueva, hasta apenas ayer su blanco era la hija de Heartfilia.

—¿Viste a la nueva? —¿Ven a lo que me refiero?, ja que no conociera a estos babosos. —La verdad es muy guapa y tiene un cuerpazo…que uuuff, no sabrías si elegir entre ella o Lucy, creo que no ha hablado con nadie más además de los chicos de Saber.

—Sí, sí la vi…y no es por presumir pero está mañana me la he topado e intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras. —¿Pero qué mierdas acabo de decir?. Fue impulso propio al solo hecho de pensar en que Loke ya tenía pensado en hablar con la chica nueva y más de que menciono a los chicos de Saber…y justo dije la primera estupidez que vino a mi mente… ¡y luego a quien!

—¿¡Enserio!?, no sabes cuánto te envidio, creo que el antiguo Gray que conocía está volviendo. —Me dijo Loke mientras colocaba una de sus manos en mi hombro y fingía llorar.

—Creo que tu club de admiradoras te espera por allá. —Mencione para librarme de Loke, y aparte de que era cierto, el grupo de chicas con el que siempre pasaba tiempo lo estaban esperando.

—En fin, nos vemos el miércoles en la práctica de fútbol.

—Como sea.

Y sin más Loke desapareció de mi vista, bueno creo que intercambiar palabras con él sirvió un poco, ya estaba cerca del edificio de arte, solo me faltaba cruzar una calle y…Mis ojos se dirigieron nuevamente a un punto en fijo. Era ella de nuevo ¿Qué siempre tiene que llevar una caja consigo?, bueno tal vez en ella hay cosas que use, aunque no se en que carrera esté, _"¿Estaba buena?, ¿Tenía buen trasero?, "La verdad es que es muy guapa y tiene un cuerpazo…que uuuff, no sabrías si elegir entre ella o Lucy", _aparecieron esas preguntas y palabras dichas anterior mente por el trió de idiotas que tenía por amigos. Intente ignorarlas pero mi instinto de macho y mis propios ojos recorrieron a la distancia a la chica nueva, efectivamente Loke tenía razón, tenia buen cuerpo, buen trasero y buena delantera…y ni hablar de que en realidad si es bonita. Carajo Gray…¡Deja de mirarla y de pensar en esas cosas!, me grite internamente mientras negaba con mi cabeza varias veces y apartaba mi vista de la muchacha aquella.

—¿No crees que ese coche viene muy rápido? —Se escucho la voz de alguno de los alumnos que pasaban por allí.

—¡Ya lo creo!

—¿Esa que va a cruzar la calle no es la nueva?

Abrí mis ojos lo más grande que pude y ya. Lo último que supe es que ahora me encontraba con la chica nueva bajo mi cuerpo y la caja que sostenía ahora yacía en el suelo con las cosas esparcidas por la calle, personas del alumnado rodeándonos y miradas curiosas. Baje un poco la cabeza para mirarla, parecía uno de esos pequeños animales indefensos y asustados que están temblando por ser perseguidos por el cazador.

—Hey, ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunte en voz baja, ella alzo su cabeza rápidamente mientras sus ojos azules se encontraban con los míos grises. —¡Hey! —Fue lo único que dije al sentir como me rodeaba con sus brazos mientras temblaba.

—Gracias…gracias por salvar a Juvia. —Me dijo con la voz asustada mientras ella temblaba y sollozaba lentamente.

—¿¡Están bien!? —Se empezaron hacer presentes las voces de los demás alumnos. Nosotros solo asentimos.

—Estamos bien. —Respondí de manera natural, luego sentí algo que empapaba una de mis manos, lleve mis ojos a lo que sea que estuviera tocando llevándome la sorpresa de que era sangre, sangre que provenía de la pierna de Juvia. —¿¡No que estabas bien!?

—Lo siento, con lo recién sucedido no percaté de eso…—Me respondió agachando la cabeza.

—¡Santo cielo! —Escuche la voz de un hombre que conocía. —¿¡Están bien!?, ¡Gray no pensé que fueses tú!

—No hay problema Keith, estamos bien…bueno yo sí.

—La señorita está sangrando, por favor suban a mi coche para llevarlos pronto a un hospital.

Yo nunca me he fiado de Keith, pero en estos momentos estaba siendo de ayuda. Sin pensarlo ayude a la peliazul a subir al coche en la parte trasera mientras luego entraba yo con ella. Keith por su parte pidió disculpas a los alumnos y después subió al coche. En el camino nos iba diciendo que había perdido el control del coche, que de la nada había empezado a acelerar solo y los frenos no le querían responder, pero viéndolo ahora el coche funcionaba de maravilla, no dejo de pedir disculpas y cuan avergonzado estaba. Cuando habíamos llegado al hospital nos atendieron rápido, Keith pago los gastos y dijo que tenía que irse ya que tenía una junta con mi padre. Por lo tanto me he quedado yo con Juvia en el hospital, en el cuarto estábamos los dos, solos sin decir palabra alguna y cuando iba a decir algo la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¿Señorita Lockser? —Era el doctor y ella asintió. ¿Lockser?, tengo la sensación de haber escuchado antes ese apellido en algún lugar…¿pero dónde? —¿Es usted novio o pariente de la señorita?

—Solo conocido de la universidad. —Respondí lo más normal que pude.

—Bueno, viendo la radiografía de la señorita. —Mencionaba mientras sacaba la placa negra y la colocaba hacía arriba donde daba la luz. —Tiene una leve fractura en la pierna izquierda, la cual ya le fue tratada y desinfectada, ¿algún familiar vendrá con usted?

—Sí, mi hermano está por venir. —El doctor asintió y salió del cuarto. Por alguna extraña razón cuando menciono que su hermano vendría sentí un escalofrío recorrerme todo el cuerpo y trague hondo. —Siento haberte traído hasta aquí, ahora por mi culpa estás has deber faltado a alguna clase. —Se disculpo apretando las sabanas con sus manos, yo solo negué y la miré, tenía unas gasas puestas en una de sus mejillas y otras en ambos brazos y al final, el vendaje en su pierna.

—Más bien el sujeto que venía rápido tuvo la culpa, aunque seamos universitarios, hay un reglamento escolar que impide que los coches vayan a máximas velocidades.

—Gracias por acompañarme…pero si quieres puedes irte, mi hermano está por llegar y…no quiero que te eche bronca, suele ser muy impulsivo y agresivo. —Me dijo con algo de pena, por alguna razón su hermano me había recordado a Gajeel.

—Está bien. —Le respondí para dejarla tranquila, se miraba preocupada por lo que su hermano tal vez fuese a hacerme o decirme. —Pero quiero que guardes mi número de teléfono, solo para asegurarme de que has salido bien de aquí.

—Eh…claro. —Ella asintió no muy convencida y tomo su celular de la mesita mientras apuntaba el numero que yo le dictaba, espere a que lo guardara y enviara un mensaje o llamara solo para guardar yo también su número, luego me miraba un tanto extraño, ¿tenía algo en la cara? —Tú nombre. —Me dijo algo apenada, claro…no le había dicho mi nombre.

—Gray, Gray Fullbuster.

—Un gusto Gray. —Me dijo sonriendo tiernamente con un ligero color rosado en las mejillas. —Te prometo mandarte un mensaje cuando salga de aquí, pero ahora deberías irte tú si mi hermano te encuentra aquí, querrá echarte la culpa de esto.

—Está bien, estaré esperando ese mensaje. —Y sin más me despedí y salí del hospital.

**#**

Él día había pasado rápido y la noche llego, con la susodicha cena que mi padre había mencionado en la mañana. La verdad me resultaba tedioso que hicieran este tipo de cosas más cuando ya somos casi adultos, ojala que los hijos del socio de mi padre se sintieran igual o en el mejor de los casos que no hayan decidido venir. Silver estaba en la cocina con Lyon y Ultear terminando de preparar las cosas, yo por otro lado me encontraba en la sala con Nano, la cual no me había dicho nada en un rato.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así? —Le pregunte de modo tranquilo.

—Ya lo sabes. —Respondió sin más.

—Ya te he dicho que entre la chica nueva y yo no hay nada. —Respondí un tanto exasperado recargándome en el sillón. —Sí fui con ella al hospital fue porque Keith se ofreció a llevarnos a los dos, es todo.

—Claro, y da la enorme casualidad de que solo a ti te pasa eso del accidente con la nueva, la hubieras dejado cualquier otra persona la pudo haber ayudado. —¿Qué le pasaba a Nano?, ella no era así. Yo solo bufe e ignore de nuevo eso, tal vez no debería tocar de nuevo el tema ese, era imposible tratar con Nano cuándo estaba enojada.

—Está bien. —Fue lo único que dije y luego el timbre de la casa sonó. —Iré a abrir, debe ser el socio de mi padre.

—Claro. –Respondió a secas. Ignore eso y solo me dedique a ir abrir la puerta pasando el vestíbulo.

No sabía cómo era mi cara en esos instantes. ¿La razón?, es simple, ver a uno de tus mejores amigos, en compañía de la chica nueva y su yeso en la pierna junto a la muleta que traía no era algo bueno…al menos no para Nano, porque para mí, la verdad era una gran sorpresa el ver a Gajeel y a Juvia juntos y creo que para ellos también fue sorpresa el verme.

—Por favor pasen. —Fue lo único que dije mientras les daba el paso a Gajeel, Juvia y al hombre mayor que los acompañaba.

**To be continued...**

**.**

* * *

**Es todo por hoy, espero sus sensuales reviews!, los amo mil (?), pero me tengo que ir~**

**~Chachos~**


	3. Cena

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Bueno, no tengo una excusa para decir el porque de mi retraso en actualizar los fanfics, simplemente estoy bloqueada y no me gusta lo que me sale, no significa que vaya a dejar los fics botados, pero bueno...solo quiero actualizar antes de salir de viaje (me voy esté sábado lol), y pues esté capítulo creo que será de los más cortos de la historia ya que solo menciona algunos sucesos de la dichosa cena y aparte ya duró el día por tres capítulos y bueno, solo espero que les guste el capítulo :3**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo. III Cena**

**.**

**.**

_Tengo ganas de ser aire y me respires para siempre, pues no tengo nada que perder…_

_Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Es algo que definitivamente no podría olvidar aunque me lo propusiera, esa vez por la mañana en la universidad, mirándola con ese gesto de preocupación en su rostro al verme casi desvanecer es algo que siempre llevaré en mi memoria y hasta el final. _

_Era como si todo el aire se me fuera con tan solo verla._

_…_

_…_

**_~[#]~_**

Estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso y es que no esperaba ver a Gajeel y a Juvia entrar a mi casa junto aquel hombre idéntico a Gajeel. Trague saliva al ver que Juvia también se había sorprendido al verme, mire por el rabillo de mi ojo esperando la reacción de Nano, pero ella no estaba ya, suspire lleno de alivio, muy posiblemente habrá subido al baño. De todos modos ya me estaba preparando mentalmente, si ella llego a ver qué Juvia estaba aquí…sé que ileso no voy a salir de esto.

— ¡Viejo montón de chatarra! —Escuche gritar a mi padre al verlo atravesar la sala para dirigirse a saludar de manera afectuosa al otro hombre que había llegado. — Pensé que ya no venías.

—Veo que sigues caminando ¡eh! —Soltó aquel hombre en modo de broma. — Claro que tenía que venir, la invitación a cenar de un buen amigo no se rechaza nunca, por cierto, estos son mis chamacos ¡Gajeel, Juvia, vengan para acá! —Mire a ambos acercarse con semblante algo nervioso mientras aquel sujeto abrazaba a los dos por los hombros. — Quiero que conozcan a mi buen amigo y socio Silver.

—Buenas noches. —Saludaron Gajeel y Juvia con cortesía. De ella me lo esperaba, pero ver a Gajeel siendo tan "educado" me resultaba demasiado gracioso después de no verlo en mucho tiempo, solo tenía aquellos recuerdos de un Gajeel bastante maleducado y rebelde.

—Gray, por favor lleva a Gajeel y Juvia al comedor, preséntalos con tus hermanos. —Me pidió mi padre, no me quedaba de otra, además de todos modos en la cocina terminaríamos hablando de esto. —Por favor muchachos siéntanse cómodos, están en su casa.

Silver y Metalicana comenzaron a hablar de sus asuntos de negocios, yo me giré de nuevo para ver a Gajeel y a Juvia, ambos estaban tan sorprendidos como yo y claramente pude escuchar la típica risa del sesos de tornillos. Les di levemente la espalda mientras les decía que me siguieran a la cocina, donde Ultear se encontraba terminando de acomodar el mantel en la mesa y Lyon sacaba unos platos de la alacena.

— ¿Son de quienes hablaba Silver, cierto? —Pregunto Ultear, dejando el mantel y colocando sus manos en la cadera.

—Sí, ellos son. —Respondí. —Siéntanse cómodos.

Gajeel se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra y yo lo seguí mientras Lyon nos hacía tercera después de que había terminado de acomodar los platos en la mesa. Juvia por otro lado se había acercado a Ultear, no es por querer ser mala onda pero solo espero que Ultear no sea tan dura…ella tiene un carácter un poco duro con las demás personas y más si se trata de mujeres. La plática entre nosotros tres se había alargado un poco, de lo más común a lo más random, incluso Lyon pudo recordar un poco a Gajeel, bueno siendo uno de mis mejores amigos además de Natsu ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

—No esperaba a que la cena de la que el viejo llevaba semanas hablándonos a Juvia y a mí, fuera a ser contigo hielera con patas.

—Pues ya vez. —Respondí encogiéndome de hombros. —No eres el único sorprendido aquí, yo recién supe de está dichosa cena hoy por la mañana.

— ¿Qué le paso a ella? —Cuestiono Lyon mirando en dirección a donde estaba Juvia. Automáticamente sentí un horrible escalofrío recorriéndome la columna, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

—Un imbécil que iba a exceso de velocidad por las instalaciones de las calles libres de la universidad le fallaron los frenos y casi la atropella. —Relato Gajeel tensando su mandíbula y frunciendo el ceño. —Le dije a Juvia que debió poner demanda con ese demente, pero dijo que no lo haría y tampoco quiso mencionarme quien fue la persona que la ayudo, cuando yo había llegado al hospital ya no había nadie con ella.

—Bueno, al menos el sujeto hizo una buena acción al quedarse con ella ¿no? —Argumento Lyon. Gajeel se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y asintió lentamente. De algún modo sentía que la vida me había dado una segunda oportunidad.

—Pues sí, pero de todos modos no me dejo saber quién era ese idiota, no se sí sea buena o mala persona.

—Eres demasiado sobreprotector con ella. —Decía Lyon entre risas mientras Gajeel le recriminaba que así debía ser ya que ellos eran la única familia que ella tenía.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero el idiota de Lyon tenía razón. No recuerdo que Gajeel fuese así con nadie cuando éramos más chicos, era todo lo contrario: Brabucón, peleonero, maleducado, rebelde, le importa poco lo que digan de él. Pero ahora…después de tanto tiempo lo veo y digo que es el mismo tipo, pero cuando habla para expresarse de ella…es totalmente distinto. Y allí estaba Juvia al lado de Ultear sirviendo lo que sería la entrada de la cena, ambas riendo de no sé qué, sí estuviera más cerca sabría de que se ríen…Momento, ¿Ultear riendo con Juvia?... ¿¡Que carajos pasa aquí!? ¡Es Ultear, debería estar haciéndole mala cara, gestos y malos comentarios a Juvia! ¡No riendo con ella! Y pensar que ni siquiera le dirige la mirada a Nano.

—Trio de idiotas, la entrada para la cena está lista. —Nos llamó Ultear con su típico tono mandón. —Gray, ve por Silver y Metalicana.

Solo asentí bajándome del taburete y para dejar la cocina. Pase por la sala y ellos ya no estaban, así que decidí ir al despacho, donde seguramente estaban, al subir los primeros escalones me tope de frente con Nano. ¡Nano, olvide que ella estaba aquí! ¿¡Como pude olvidarlo!? Me dio un beso fugaz y dijo que iría al comedor, que me esperaría allá por lo cual yo solo asentí y la deje irse para seguir mi camino al despacho. Abrí demasiado grande mis ojos, olvide mencionar que en el comedor estaban…

— ¿¡Que hace ella aquí!?

Demasiado tarde. Mi sentencia estaba lista, más peleas, Nano irritable y no sexo. Suspire resignado y no hice más que seguir mi camino al despacho donde efectivamente se encontraba mi padre y Metalicana. Ambos me dijeron que volviera al comedor, aunque yo no quería…Pero ya no había de otra. Me adelante como me habían dicho, cuando di vuelta los pude escuchar salir del despacho y seguí mi camino llegando hasta las escaleras, quería que en ese momento fueran tan largas como en el Súper Mario 64, pero cuando llegue al último escalón supe que lamentablemente eso no pasaría. Metí mis manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón, camine en dirección al comedor, inhale y exhale.

_Que todos los dioses se apiaden de mí. _Murmure antes de adentrarme al comedor.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí. Bueno, menos las de Ultear y Juvia, que estaban platicando ambas recargadas en la barra, Nano no dejaba de mirar a estas dos, mientras que Gajeel y Lyon me miraban normal, o al menos Lyon trataba de parecer normal, porque claro su mirada decía "¿Qué carajos se trae Nano?" Tratando de pasar un poco desapercibido, tome asiento en el lugar vació que estaba al lado de Gajeel. Luego de esto entraron Silver y Metalicana, dando por inicio a la mentada cena.

El ambiente estaba normalmente relajado y por algún motivo desconocido cálido, ni siquiera el aura llena de tensión que estaba a mi otro costado, provocado por Nano me impedía sentir esa calidez que hace mucho no se sentía en casa o que al menos yo ya no sentía. Levante la mirada topándome de frente a Juvia, quien estaba en medio de Ultear y Lyon, ellas platicaban de manera tranquila como hace rato mientras que el muy bobo de Lyon trataba de hacerse el gracioso con Juvia, cosa que lograba provocando que ella soltara una carcajada que trataba de calmar, incluso Ultear decía algún comentario referente a las bromas de Lyon y Gajeel solo mandaba una que otra mirada al albino que tengo por hermano. Los más mayores platicaban de sus cosas de negocioso y creo que algunas que otras de sus aventuras de cuando eran jóvenes. Sentí que algo apretaba mi pierna, cambie de dirección mi vista topándome con los ojos inquisidores de Nano, no entendía del todo sus señas pero luego señalo con su dedo al bolsillo donde tenía mi celular, ella asintió y yo lo saque por debajo de la mesa. Tenía un mensaje de ella, desbloquee la pantalla y me puse a leer el mensaje.

_Nano: ¿Quieres parar esto de una vez?, ¡No dejas de mirarla como si ella fuese la novena o decima maravilla del mundo! Al menos ten un poco de respeto hacia tu novia, ¿Tú sabías que ella vendría verdad?, ¡Sabías que ella y el gorila de tu amigo vendrían! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Si querías estar a solas con ellos solo me hubieras dicho "No vengas" y…_

Fruncí mi ceño más de lo habitual, bloquee de nuevo mi celular y lo guarde de mala gana en mi bolsillo de nuevo, deje los cubiertos sobre la mesa, aleje mi plato y tome la servilleta para limpiar mis manos. Sabía que tenía la mirada de todos sobre mí, no quise armar un escándalo jamás me han gustado, pero había ciertas cosas que me molestaban mucho y una de ellas era que me arruinaran la comida, Nano lo había conseguido con ese mensaje. Sin decir nada más me levante y tome a Nano de la muñeca levantándola en el acto, obvio sin brusquedad.

—Si nos disculpan, iré a dejar a Nano a su casa. —Dije tangente e hice una pequeña reverencia. —Me disculpo por irme así nada más. —Añadí, haciendo un poco más de referencia a Metalicana, Gajeel y Juvia con mi disculpa. Antes de salir del comedor pude ver la mirada de Ultear llena de molestia y a Lyon suspirando, mientras que Gajeel y Juvia se miraban un poco incomodos. Silver por otro lado no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo al margen, él sabía que con Nano todo estaba cambiando y todo se estaba volviendo complicado y no porque yo se lo contará, Silver simplemente tenía ese don de percibir las cosas. Cuando salimos de la casa encendí el coche y abrí la puerta de esté para que Nano entrara.

El camino era silencioso, ni ella ni yo decíamos nada y la música era lo único que sonaba.

— ¿Por qué me sacaste así? —Me pregunto en un tono acusador. — ¿Fue por el mensaje? No sé ni para que te molestas por ella si solo es la verdad.

—No me moleste por ella, ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo? —Refunfuñe apretando el volante. — ¿Por qué te molestas tanto con ella? Sabes que no me gusta pelear y tampoco dar explicaciones, pero la verdad yo no sabía nada de la cena de hoy y tampoco sabía que el socio de mi padre era Metallicana, por ende tampoco sabía que los hijos de él eran Gajeel y Juvia.

Nano se giró hacia mí y podría jurar que echaba chispas por los ojos, la verdad no entendía porque sentía tanto enojo hacia Juvia, digo la verdad es linda y guapa, pero pues yo sigo con Nano, no tendría que preocuparse por ello.

—Tú no sabes nada. —Fue lo único que dijo y salió del auto dando el portazo.

Pase ambas manos por mi rostro en señal de frustración, no entendía que pasaba con Nano, simplemente desde que le mencione que Gajeel llegaría se ha puesto muy…diferente…se podría decir que es muy diferente de a quién creo conocer. Sin más, una vez que vi que entro a su casa encendí el auto, subí el volumen del estéreo y conecte el celular poniendo música en modo aleatorio pues era lo que me podía relajar en estos momentos y ahora tendría que llegar a casa y volver a pedir otra disculpa. Tener que ver la cara de desconcierto de todos me hacía poner un poco de nervios, aunque nunca perdía los estribos, pero ver el rostro y las mejillas sonrosadas de Juvia de algún modo me hacían calmarme un poco…Aunque es raro, no es que no admita que es linda, siempre diré al menos a mismo que lo es, pensaba mencionárselos a Natsu y Gajeel, pero ahora que sé que ella es familiar de los Redfox no puedo decirlo tan libremente, además de los malos entendidos me dirán que tengo a Nano…y es cierto, la tengo a ella…con sus constantes y repentinos cambios de humor, pero ella es de las únicas personas que han seguido a mi lado pese a mí humor. Arranque el auto y la música comenzó a sonar, dejándome escuchar nada más y nada menos que uno de los soundtrack de una película llamada "Palo Alto".

_Don't think that we were beautiful_

_Don't think that I'm your friend_

_I'll be the first one to tell you a lie_

Ciertamente está canción me hace recordar a mis primeros días con Nano. La verdad la quiero como a nadie en el mundo, hasta hace apenas un año nuestra relación seguía como siempre, se le podría decir buena relación, pero de ahí en adelante empezó a notarse más irritable, se molesta por todo e incluso sé que me oculta cosas, cosas que se de antemano no me dirá o fingirá que nada pasa. Al principio de nuestro noviazgo todo era perfecto…me acerque a ella sin que pensará en que yo quería ser su amigo, siempre fui directo con ella en el ámbito de que Nano me atraía.

_Once I told you about my other friends_

_You left me be alone_

_I'll be the first one to tell you a lie_

Nano nunca tuvo problema alguno en que yo me juntara con Natsu, pero desde que entramos a la universidad y conoció a mis demás amistades como Loke, Warren, Max, Jet, Droy y sobre todo a Gajeel, empezó a ponerse distante y alejándome poco a poco de ella, aunque de rato volvía, pero igual dolía cada que se iba y me dejaba solo.

Para cuando acordé ya había llegado a mi casa y por lo visto los Redfox aún seguían en ella. Estacione el coche, lo apague, tome mi celular y salí del auto poniéndole el seguro y alarma. Camine por el jardín delantero y antes de llegar siquiera a la puerta de la casa, está ya se había abierto.

—Gray, estás de vuelta. —Comentó Silver con un tono de voz lleno de alivio.

—Sí. —Respondí sin más, viendo que detrás de mi padre venía Metallicana y sus acompañantes. — ¿Ya se van?

Metallicana se acercó a mi lado y me dio una leve palmada en el hombro.

—Sí, la verdad nos dio mucho gusto conocerlos aunque creo que tú y el bruto de Gajeel ya se conocían ¿Cierto?

—Estoy aún lado de ti vejestorio. —Gruño por lo bajo Gajeel, yo solo reprimí una carcajada y después miré que Juvia venía acompañada por Ultear y Lyon.

—Con permiso. —Fue lo que dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia y dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

Vi como Ultear se acercaba a ella y le susurraba algo al oído, con lo cual Juvia solo abrió sus ojos demasiado sorprendida y sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas. Lyon se había metido porque creo que le habían llamado a su celular y al final solo recibí otro golpe en el hombro.

— ¿Qué? —Dije en un gruñido al ver que mi "agresor" era Gajeel.

—Gehee~ —Soltó su característica risilla mostrando sus afilados dientes. — Mañana llega temprano, Salamander quiere decirnos algo.

—Como sea. —Mustie por lo bajo. —Mañana nos vemos. —Me despedí dándole otro golpe en el hombro y esté se rio mientras se iba y ayudaba a Juvia, lo cual me pareció gracioso porque ambos iban discutiendo y solo podía lograr escuchar "_Dame eso mujer" "No, Juvia puede sola" _ Sin más me adentré a la casa, no quería quedarme más allí porque sé que Silver me pedirá que charlemos con respecto a lo de Nano y la forma en que me fui a mitad de la cena, y no es que no quisiera hablar de ello, pero no tenía ganas de todos modos.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto me deshice de mi ropa quedando solo en boxers, encendí el aire acondicionado y me tire sobre la cama sintiendo la suavidad de está y lo blando de mis almohadas, adoraba tener muchas almohadas en mi cama, puesto cuando me daba calor solo tenía que tomar otra y sentir su frescura. Me quede acostado bocarriba contemplando al techo, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo y así. Tome mi celular de la mesita de noche y abrí el cajón sacando unos audífonos, los coloque en mis oídos y los conecte al celular, pero cuando lo desbloquee vi que tenía otro mensaje en whatsapp, pensando que era de Nano pidiendo que pasara por ella mañana lo abrí.

_Juvia: ¡Gray!, Me apena lo que paso está noche en la cena, sé que a tu novia no le agrado del todo y de verdad Juvia lo siente. Solamente quería disculparme por el mal rato que pasaste, y quería agradecerte de nuevo por acompañarme hasta el hospital, sé que no ha pasado mucho pero mi pierna ya se está mejorando. Por favor descansa._

_Buenas noches._

No sé cuántas veces releí el mensaje, pero incluso cuando ya le había respondido no dejaba de leer ese mensaje. Platicamos por un rato hasta que ella ya no me respondió, lógicamente se debió quedar dormida. Miré la hora y eran las 3:45AM. Me volví a poner los audífonos y puse a reproducir la música hasta que mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco y caer en el sueño profundo.

_Estaba con ella. Podía escuchar su risa resonando en mi cabeza y no dejaba de ver su cabello menearse al compás del aire mientras ella sostenía su pequeño sombrero para que no sé volara. Se miraba tan linda y frágil con ese vestido veraniego de color blanco…El andar de sus caderas con cada paso que daba al acercarse a mi hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mi cara, donde se puso de puntillas y rozo nuestras narices en donde yo me perdí en el pestañeo sensual de sus enormes y profundos ojos azules y… ¿¡Azules!?_

Me levante de golpe de la cama y con la respiración agitada, miré a todos lados y era un enorme alivio saber que estaba en mi habitación. Lleve una de mis manos a la frente y después miré la hora en el celular, eran las 7:45AM, y fue cuando note que aún tenía los audífonos puestos con la música reproduciendo y de nuevo con esa canción de "Palo Alto".

— ¿Qué mierdas me está pasando? —Murmure frustrado, sentándome en la orilla de la cama y llevando mis manos a mi cabello para revolverlo.

Y ahora había algo que no podía ocultar...pues está fue la primera vez que soñé con otra chica que no era Nano.

Fue la primera noche que soñé con Juvia.

.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Y bueno...creo que no quedó tan corto xD, en fin...espero que les haya gustado y así, en cuanto vuelva de mi viaje actualizaré los demás fics :v**

**~Chachos~**


End file.
